Hollow Moon
by Mail-Jeeves-69
Summary: Sometimes I feel I've got to run away."-Xyza "Where would you go?"-Demyx "Somewhere far away...."-Xyza "Soooo, you're Demyx's sister?"-Zexion "Sadly, it is so."-Xyza "Hey!"-Demyx "You're strange."-Zexion "You're emo."-Xyza, swearing is bound to happen...


**Name: Xiomara**

**Past Name: Maiora (My-or-uh)**

**Weapon: Bone**

**Weapon description: She uses her own bones as waepons, mostly from her arm and occasionally her spine (basicaly like the Kaguya blood-line trait(don't know, watch Naruto), and she is also a master of zanjutsu(military hand-to-hand combat))**

**Race: Nobody**

**Looks: short, light brown-orangey hair, peach skin, grey-yellow eyes**

_DISCLIMER: KINGDOM HEARTS II BELONGS TO DISNEY AND SQUARE-ENIX. BUT I DO OWN Xiomara AND MY OTHER OC. THE SONG 'She Will Be Loved' WAS A BIG INSPIRAION._

* * *

Xiomara's P.o.v.

**I sighed and ran a hand through my short, messy hair. These lesser Nobodies are becoming a pain in the ass. I was glad it was, at least, raining. I loved the rain, no reason, but my somebody had died and left in the rain, so I guess I did it as a memory. My somebody had a love and she always met him at the corner in the pouring rain. 'I+M' she had always hoped. Maiora was, in my opinion, stupid. I had no time or need for any emotions, especialy any bits of affection. Suddenly, a man with short, bright blonde hair(Luxord) came out of a portal of darkness. I stepped back and he just stood there. "What do you want," I asked him. "I only want to play a simple game of cards," and he came closer. This time I inched foward and he summoned some Nobodies, so I tensed while on edge. "Well, did you want to play one on one?" he questioned as I relaxed a bit. "What's your name, girl," he said as we sat down across from each other with 1 Gambler Nobody at each side, "My name was Maiora, but since I am now a Nobody, I changed it to Xiomara," I said, slapping the hand of a Nobody trying to look at the cards. "Whadya' wanna play?" I asked him. He shrugged and I suggested 'Go Fish' and he looked at me, eyebrow raised with an amused grin on his face. I looked away blushing, with a bit of a pout. He chuckled and said, "Okay, okay. We'll play, my name's Luxord, by the way," and he gently grabbed the cards from my hand and dealt.**

**I'm not sure how many hours we've been here, but after at least eight hours, another black portal opened up, but neither of us turned our attention away from the cars in out hands, we had played Go Fish, War, Poker, and currently, we were on the third game of 'Rich Man, Poor Man' and I had been, suprisingly, the victor more than the Gamblers or my new-found friend. I put my cards face-down flat on the ground when I saw Luxord holding his head with another man in a black coat behind him, scowling. He had black and grey hair with one eye covered by an eye-patch(Xigbar). "I was just playing cards with Xiomara, so stop yelling at me," Luxord said to the odd-looking dude. He looked at me and asked what I was, "I'm a Nobody. A bored, hungry, and tired Nobody," I told him starring at the endless black and blue that was our sky. Well, it seemed endless, but it wasn't, it had an end like everything else. Nothing goes on until it turns into something, then that something will come to its end, then it will surely turn to nothing, then the process starts all over again. I felt pressure on my neck and everything went black.**

FF? Hours, Still Xiomara's P.o.v.

**I groaned and rolled over. "What happened? Where am I? And why the hell am I talking to myself?" I asked aloud. "If you continue talking to yourself, people will start thinking your off your rocker," said a guy with spikey red hair, green eyes, and strange green, upside-down raindrops under his eyes(Axel). "Just tell me who you are and where I am," I growled. "You know, it's polite to tell someone your name first." "Well, tell me your name, spit-fire," I smiled while he twitched. "You're gonna get burned," he said to me, "And you're gonna brake. By the way, my name's Xiomara," and he inquired, "Already changed your name?" "Yeah, I used to be Miaora until her darkness consumed her."**

* * *

Don't start bitching about it and you can have Dem, Zexy, and a cookie.


End file.
